


More Pressing Issues

by spectralHarpy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ryans a top, Watersports, Wetting, also all my stuff will be FAHC unless otherwise stated, and Michael a vers, and it was haunting me, i dont know what else to tag this, i had to write this im sorry, keep that in mind, listen Gavin's a Bottom, listen this was written at 2 AM after i had a dream the night before, minor dom/sub themes, no beta we die like men, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralHarpy/pseuds/spectralHarpy
Summary: Oh god, why had he allowed these two to talk him into this?Gavin agrees to indulge in one of Ryan and Michael's kinks, but he can't focus on the damn movie like this.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	More Pressing Issues

**Author's Note:**

> listen, im sorry. if u know me, which u shouldn't, dont judge me for my nasty kinks.

Gavin's right thigh is pressed up against Michael's, and his left against Ryan. Jack and Geoff were sharing one of the armchairs, and Jeremy was on the other. Some movie, Gavin thinks it may be a Marvel movie? He isn't sure, as he has paid no attention to it thus far and probably—no scratch that, definitely—won't for the rest of it. He has more… pressing issues on his mind.

His hands twist against the fabric of his pants, just shy of actually gripping his dick through his pants as his bladder throbs again. He shifts in place for the umpteenth time that night, and Ryan glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Gavin pays him no mind, shifting again to try and take the pressure off his increasing urge to piss. Oh god, why had he allowed these two to talk him into this?

He shifts again, and Ryan leans subtly down. "Color?" he asks quietly, almost drowned out by the movie.   
  
Gavin replies just as silently, "g-green," moving his hips again to try and do  _ something _ . He licks his lips when Ryan grips his knee and gives it a small warning squeeze.   
  
"Then stop moving, you're distracting me. You don't want the others knowing, either." Gavin nods, not trusting his voice at the current point in time, and Ryan turns his attention forward.   
  
Gavin tries, he really does, but he can only hold out for a couple of minutes before he grabs his own cock through his shorts and squeezes, hips shifting again unconsciously. Michael's foot was bent around his, and Ryan's leg slung over his left, so he couldn't even close them to help. Gavin sees Michael move out of the corner of his eye so he isn't surprised when a warm hand lands on his thigh, but he has to hold back a moan as it travels up his leg to nudge his hands away from his crotch.

He has to bite his lip when Michael starts to move his hand over his clothed dick, leaning back ever-so-slightly to check to see of the others have noticed Jeremy is asleep in his chair while Jack and Geoff were engrossed entirely in the movie, so none of them have any suspicion. It's Michael's turn to lean in, and he whispers, "What's wrong, Gavvy? Gotta piss?" Gavin gives him a dirty look, only to part his lips slightly when Michael strokes in a wonderful way. "You can be a good boy, right? You can hold it."   
  
"Mnnn," Gavin breaths, eyes shutting as Michael's hand doesn't  _ stop moving _ , and it's bringing him closer and closer–his bladder twinges again and he physically cannot stop the tiny whine that escapes his throat, thankfully drowned out by a shout from the TV. Michael finally stops moving with a disappointed click of his tongue, frowning slightly at Gavin. Ryan slides a cold hand across his stomach and  _ presses _ against his bladder, causing Gavin to flinch and whine again, curling up slightly against Michael's hand.   
  
He shudders when Ryan presses his bladder again, oh so slightly, and gives the other man a pout.

The movie ends shortly after and with Jack dragging a nearly asleep Jeremy and a tired Geoff to bed, it was just the three of them left.   
  
Ryan turns fully towards Michael, eyes dragging over Gavin who has his hands jammed between his legs, biting his lip. "Think we should move to a bedroom? It'll be easier to clean the couch."   
  
"Yeah, that's probably a smart idea. What do you think, Gav?"   
  
"I don't care where we go but if we don't go soon I  _ will _ fucking piss myself," Gavin keens, tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. "So if you two will hurry up–"   
  
Michael pulls him off the couch and he gives a surprised squeak, one hand still firmly between his legs as he chants  _ don't pee, don't pee, DON'T PEE _ as loud as he can in his mind. He's dragged to the bedroom and Michael sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Gavin down onto his lap.   
  
He doesn't let Gavin get a word out before he presses his hips up and grinds his dick against Gavin's and Gavin—now that they're in private and the others aren't Right There—lets out a shuddering moan and grinds down against Michael. Michael presses kisses up Gavin's neck before biting the conjuncture between his jaw and his ear, causing Gavin to give a high-pitched whine.

  
Ryan settles on the bed beside them, watching the two frot against each other like a pair of highschoolers, reaching a hand into his own pants and gripping his dick in his hand. He begins to leisurely stroke himself to the view of his two boyfriends getting off on each other. He lets out a moan when Gavin throws his head back with his mouth wide open and panting heavily. Every few breaths, "Michael, Michael,  _ Michael, _ " is spilled from Gavin's mouth, breathy and desperate.   
  
Michael's hand slides up his hip to rest just above his waist, and he presses his thumb harshly into Gavin's stomach, causing the other man to dig his nails painfully into Michael's back under his shirt. Gavin leans forward, head pressed against Michael's neck and shoulder starting to shake. Michael presses Gavin's bladder again and he nearly comes at the watery, whiney noise he makes. Gavin shudders, lets out another wet sound, and then relaxes.   
  
Michael can feel a warm wetness spreading across his lap, and judging by the way Gavin was starting to sob in relief, there was only one thing it could be. He presses up against Gavin again and begins to move in earnest, small grunts and huffs leaving his mouth as his stomach tightens and he begins to near his finish.   
  
It's when Ryan's hand cuts between them and  _ grabs _ Gavin's dick, telling him in a commanding tone to stop, and Gavin  _ complies _ , despite how hard it must be, that Michael comes with a shout into his own boxers, soaked with Gavin's urine. When he comes down it's to see Gavin, tears of frustration dripping from his eyes and hands pressed against his own member to stop anything from leaking, still sitting on his lap.   
  
Michael surges up and kisses him on the lips, tangling his hands in Gavin's hair and pulling the way he knows Gavin likes. Gavin lets out another moan into Michael's mouth, before he breaks the kiss. "Gavin, Gav, you were so good. You're so good, you held it for so long, baby. But you can hold it a little longer, right?"   
  
Gavin nods, and slides off Michael so he can roll out from under him. It's Ryan's turn, and he instructs Gavin to take his pee-soaked clothes off and lay on the bed. Gavin does so, and Ryan takes his hands in one of his and holds them above Gavin's head. "Michael, hand me the lube, will you?"   
  
Michael rolls far enough to rifle through the drawer with an affirming grunt, and tosses the bottle of lube towards Ryan. He shuffles his way back to watch the show as Ryan uncaps the bottle and pours a liberous amount of lube onto Gavin's asshole. He brings one finger to the ring of muscle and presses in, causing Gavin to moan and press his head into the pillows. Ryan slowly opens him up, adding a second, and soon third finger and causing Gavin to huff and groan with each pump of the fingers.   
  
He whines pitifully when Ryan pulls his fingers out, and allows the man to pick him up and settle him on his lap as he guides his penis into Gavin. Gavin sinks down to the base with a loud, obscene groan, head lolling back and tongue out. Ryan begins to move slowly, first rolling his hips against Gavin before raising him up and pulling him back. The two start up a quick rhythm, Gavin rising and falling to the thrusts of Ryan's hips.   
  
Each thrust causes pee to leak from his dick as it bounces against his stomach, mixing with the precum beading at the head of his dick. Ryan begins to thrust harder and more urine is spilling from Gavin who is moaning tiny sobs with each impact against him. Ryan presses a hand against his bladder and Gavin drops his head back as he pisses himself again, dick still bouncing as Ryan thrusts up into him relentlessly. Ryan's hand moves from his stomach to his dick and begins to stroke in time with his thrusts even as Gavin is still peeing.   
  
He barely empties his bladder before Ryan is jerking him off fully, and Gavin has no time to breathe as he comes with a yell and one last jet of pee. Ryan continues to thrust up into him, all rhythm lost and still stroking Gavin's dick as he moves. Gavin whines from overstimulation as Ryan gives one last thrust into him and spills his seed inside Gavin.   
  
Pulling out he allows Gavin to collapse bonelessly onto the bed, uncaring of it being soaked. "Fucking hell, that was…" He trails off to wipe away the tears still on his cheeks, and then smiles, "that was something."   
  
"It was fucking hot," Michael agrees, flopping on his back next to Gavin.   
  
"It was amazing," Ryan tags on, standing up. "But I think we need a shower and to change the sheets before we fall asleep."   
  
"Mn… can't we do it tomorrow, Rye?"   
  
"Do you want to sleep in your own fucking piss, Gavin?"   
  
Gavin sighs, "Fair point. I'm getting a shower first, since this was your idea." He rolls ungracefully off the bed and nearly faceplants onto the floor. "Ooh, my legs are like Jelly, you boys fucked me good," he purrs as he stumbles off towards the bathroom.   
  
"Michael, you can help."   
  
"Nah, Gav's right, it was your idea. I'm getting in the shower with him."


End file.
